User talk:Truncated
Hello! Glad to see you took up the wiki with so much enthusiasm. * All your claims about the map are right; i'll do something about it soon. * I use to call it Spikewall... :D Anyway, i'll create Redirect pages to your Murder wall article for all of its synonyms, and that should do it. Enemy names are extremely difficult to define; the ones i call pogos, emo rocks, wah-ha-hah's and drills all belong to the same family... We should agree on some of them too. * Yes, Micromax can be grabbed by a Hand. Try on The Crystal Crags 1. * Good thing you started the article on Themes. I have the splash images for all themes and i planned on using screenshots to make a nice gallery. Though "Egyptian" i planned to call "Desert", which is more generic, and as for "Marsh"... Well, English is not my first language, but isn't 'swamp' a much more common word for that? Haven't got too much time, but i'm working on it! Go-go-go!A. Itsasoguren 07:49, 1 April 2008 (UTC) On enemies (I don't know either if this is the best way to talk but... whatever.) I've got the enemy images already, but we should agree on a name before uploading. Send me an e-mail (punkahoy at yahoo.es) and i'll send you a ZIP with my enemies and the names i call them. Then you tell me yours, and we'll eventually agree on something. BTW, I'm Spanish, from Barcelona. A. Itsasoguren 20:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC) 'Theme' article Bravo! I liked the block palette a lot. Great idea. I'd still include a gallery with some level snapshots. That would require 12 images, because there are 10 levels, sure, but there are also alternative palettes for some themes. Stairway to Oblivion is cave-themed, but the colors are all changed (walls are dark purple and background is green, not red); same happens with the city-themed Alien Twilight. Watching your work makes me wish I could spend some time on this wiki again, but I've got too many things going on to undertake an important article. I can still drop a line here and there, but I can't capture images and stuff as before. But I will some day... I promise! A. Itsasoguren 08:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Tool-assisted speed-run So you're the guy who did the tool-assisted speed-run. I was impressed by it when I saw it about a year ago. I imagine it took you a while to do that! Saxman727 22:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) No problem I uploaded it to the Boss page. It shows up in the VRAM, so I just took a snapshot from the emulator. Another interesting thing... and this is bordering very much on the speculative side of things... but the green plasma doesn't load with the rest of the boss graphics, it loads in a seperate location with the eyes. I don't know if that has anything to do with the palette choices, or if perhaps the eyes shot that stuff. It could be either of those. But I found that sorta interesting too. Saxman727 03:24, 3 November 2008 (UTC) splash screen Do you have a bigger in better definition version of the splash screen of the sky themed levels? I wantedn to do a tattoo form it. Email me, psg@brturbo.com.br . thanx a lot!